Chaos and The Peanut Butter Runaways
by AlwaysHasAPlan
Summary: Every half blood hates peanut butter.But they have to eat it. Percy and Annabeth run away, and they are found by Chaos. And, if you are under 10 years old, don't read this, you don't need to read about evil peanut butter.
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson and the attack of the evil peanut butter.

Hey guys! Its me, Arya , just so you know I used to be AlwaysHasAPlan. So, I hate peanut butter, so I decided to do a parody. Enjoy! HOO never happened.

Percy p.o.v.

In all my years as a demigod, I've learned one thing. Whether you're a daughter of Athena or a son of Ares, we demigods hate peanut butter. But without two table spoons of peanut butter a day, our powers go crazy. When you're a new demigod, Chiron just invites you into the Big House and tells you to open you're mouth and close you're eyes.

Flashback

It was right after the campfire, and we went back to amphitheatre and I listened as Chiron called the cabin names one by one. I wondered what I had done wrong, after all, it was only my first day here. 'Hermes.' I heard Chiron call. We walked to the Big House and I was ushered into a hospital room, after waiting for an hour or so, Chiron walked in and said 'Sorry about the wait Mr. Jackson, I had to give some other campers their nightly check up.' 'You mean there's enough rooms for all the campers?' I asked inquiringly. 'Yes. Now open your mouth and close your eyes.' As I did as he asked I felt him put something in my mouth that tasted horrible. He told me 'Swallow.' I did and opened my mouth and then promptly opened my eyes and shut my mouth again and shouted 'No way am I eating more peanut butter.' I looked around for an escape and saw the balcony and ran for it. 'Argus.' I heard Chiron called. I was beginning to panic until I saw what I was looking for. As I jumped off the two story balcony I aimed for the grass pile and hit the ground running. I ran straight to the Hermes cabin. However, before I got there, I felt someone shove a plastic bag over my torso and pick me up. I struggled to escape the embrace and began kicking and shouting 'No peanut butter! Run while you can! No more peanut butter! No! No! No! Run if you can!' I felt my legs being tied to something then my arms than the bag was removed and I saw Chiron in front of me with another spoonful of peanut butter. 'Now Mr. Jackson, we can do this willingly or unwillingly.' Ignoring him I continued to struggle, until, I suddenly saw Argus in my peripheral vision. He lurched towards me and held open my mouth and then Chiron shoved in the peanut butter and made me swallow.

Flashback ends

I shuddered. Even now the memory still affects me. The younger campers don't know about it, but the basement in the big house is a huge prison full of chairs nailed into the ground. Apparently the chairs are nailed into the ground because a daughter of Apollo attempted, and seceded to ride her chair all way to her cabin. And, if you don't show up, that's 2 extra spoons of peanut butter a day for a week. Immediately after the campfire, all campers who have figured out its peanut butter are to proceed to the basement and allow a harpy to handcuff their feet and legs to a chair. And if you're being difficult, the chairs have different features, for example, for me, it gives me a huge electric shock, and for Annabeth it dumps spiders on her. Annabeth walked up after dinner and said 'What's going on, Seaweed Brain?' 'Just thinking about peanut *cough*torture*cough* butter.' We both shuddered and regretted the fact their was no campfire tonight. 'Wise Girl, should we risk it?' I asked my smart girlfriend, the question I asked every night, and the answer was always 'No.' ironically, my feet were walking toward the big house as I spoke. We stopped in front of the Big House grabbed each other's hands, steeled our nerves, and walked into the Big House. We walked to the alcove under the stairs, opened the door, and typed in the password, 'peanut butter' to open the second door, and were accosted by harpies. 'Were moving, were moving.' I spoke and then we were herded to chairs next to each other. I asked 'Can you handcuff our hands together and do the rest like normal?' The harpies did as I asked and then we fell into a grim silence, gripping each other's hands as if we let go we would die and drown in peanut butter. Chiron walked in and said 'Hello Heroes.' as he scanned for any empty chairs. He didn't find any, and I even saw Nico was supposed to be in the infirmary. None of us said anything, so the chairs took effect until we were all screaming for mercy and left us weak and dizzy. As I watched Chiron work his way closer to us, I figured it was good that this room was soundproof; otherwise the other campers would get freaked out. Finally, Chiron reached me and Annabeth, pointed his spoon at my mouth. I opened my mouth and swallowed and hesitated a moment too long before opening my mouth so I again go the shock treatment. The last thing I remember before passing out is letting out an ear splitting scream and Chiron making me swallow despite the tears running down my face and then, just black.

Annabeth's p.o.v.

'Chiron! Percy just passed out and you are concerned about getting peanut butter into my mouth!' I said. 'Annabeth, you have to understand. It's peanut butter or camp blows up.' He spoke. 'I'm not opening my mouth. Bring on the torture.' I said as the spiders began to dump down from the ceiling. I have to take it, for me, for Percy, for resisting peanut butter. I knew the effort was futile, and I joined my boyfriend in darkness, my body writhing just like his, and, I noticed, Chiron still gave me peanut butter just before I passed out.

Chiron's p.o.v.

Why must the heroes resist the peanut butter? It's for their own good. I will leave them to suffer their tortures until tomorrow night, then they will hopefully listen.

Time skip

Percy p.o.v.

The tortures stopped around noon, but we were still locked in the chairs. 'Annabeth, we have to run away. Tonight.' I told her urgently. 'Very well, Seaweed Brain. I agree.' She said. 'We will meet at midnight at Zeus's fist tonight.' I heard the door open and I hissed 'shh. Pretend to still be knocked out.' 'Oh my heroes. Oh my indeed. You will be punished.' Then Chiron shook my shoulder and I jolted up. 'Hello Chiron!' 'I'm going to give you your peanut butter now Percy.' I opened my mouth and swallowed, and we repeated the process. I watched him do the same with Annabeth and then unclick the handcuffs. 'And you don't have to show up for peanut butter tonight.' He called after us. 'Here is our chance. Your siblings are at activities and stuff , so go pack and meet me at Zeus's fist in 30 minutes.' I said. After walking to my cabin and packing my stuff, I hurried to Zeus's fist and saw that Wise Girl was already there waiting. 'About time Percy.' We walked past the border, thankful Mr.D was on Olympus today. After about 2 hours of walking, we arrived in Manhattan. 'We should find a place to stay the night, probably an alleyway or something.' Annabeth pointed out. Once we settled in an alleyway a bright light blinded us. 'Hello Heroes. My name is Chaos, creator of all, and I would like to offer you a position in my army.' The being said. 'I accept' said Wise Girl. 'Me too.' I said. 'You must say this : I promise to protect the galaxy from wrong, I accept godhood from Chaos, I will take whatever position My Lord Chaos has given me, and I will allow Chaos to see my best position.I, say you name, do swear.'He said. 'I promise to protect the galaxy from wrong, I accept godhood from Chaos, I will take whatever position My Lord Chaos has given me, and I will allow Chaos to see my best position.I, Annabeth Chase, do swear.' Wise Girl said. A light appeared over her head in green and gray that said 'Twin Assassin.' 'Congratulations, Ms. Chase, when the light over someone's head is green and gray and says Twin Assassin, we have found your partner.' Chaos said. 'I promise to protect the galaxy from wrong, I accept godhood from Chaos, I will take whatever position My Lord Chaos has given me, and I will allow Chaos to see my best position.I, Percy Jackson, do swear.' The light that appeared over my head was green and gray and said 'Twin Assassin.' 'Well, Ms. Chase, Mr. Jackson is your partner. Now touch me.' I reached out a hand and Wise Girl did the same and we disappeared in a flash of bright light. We appeared in front of two doors, one said 'Mist' and the other said 'Tide'. 'Ms. Chase, from now on you will be called Mist, Mr. Jackson you will be called Tide.'

What do you think, it started out as a peanut butter hating story and turned into a Chaos story, pretty cool .

Your favourite author,

Arya Annabeth Shadeslayer.


	2. Camp Half Blood Again?

Chaos and the Peanut Butter Runaways

Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter. Enjoy! Any one looking for a beta? Just let me know! Sincerely, Arya.

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does.

Percy/Tide P.O.V.

*50 YEARS LATER*

Flashback

I wondered where Mist was, any way, I saw my target walking on the streets of the planet Lumiere du Vie,[that's right there is a city on the sun, the reason the sun glows is because all who live there glow, including Mist and I.] where Mist and I lived. I jumped to the next rooftop, upset that I had to find out the location, instead of capturing him myself. You see, today I was after the leader of the Trez, a group of terrorists. The leader of the Trez is none other then Ethan Nakamura, who somehow managed to get reborn on this planet. I saw Ethan walk into the biggest house on the block. I mind thought to Mist 'target entered biggest house on Luna Street. Long or close range?' 'close take out your chaos daggers' I jumped into the window and crept through the house and when I found Ethan, threw 4 of the daggers, all cutting through his skin and pinning him to the wall. ' We have met, but how can that be? For you are Tide, Right Hand of Chaos.' Ethan said, panic clouding his gaze as he looked for an escape. Just than Mist burst through the window, and when she saw he was already captured she sighed and said ' Why must you take all the fun Tide?' 'We have met also, but that is not possible because you are Mist, Left Hand of Chaos.' Ethan told Mist. ' Before you were born here, you were born on the planet called Earth, and we met there, we were on opposing sides of a war, until the end. I would tell you our former names, but I cannot remember them, as Chaos has took them from our minds. We do not know if this was your name on the other planet, we only recognised the way you look. ' I told Ethan. Then, using our powers, Mist and I formed a cage of writhing water and mist and transported him to Planet Ulrak, where Chaos's forces had their prison and headquarters. Suddenly we felt our cheeks tickle and heard Chaos's voice say 'Would Mist and Tide please report to the Throne Room with newly captured Prisoner 4530 Ethan Nakamura please?' Once we were in the throne room, Chaos appeared and held out his stamper, this one with the words Prisoner Of Chaos on it and stamped it on Ethan's forehead in bright red ink as he disappeared to the prison. 'Mist, Tide, welcome! You two rarely come to base so I have to tell you of a new procedure. According to rank, each member will be stamped will a different tattoo, including you two. The tattoo of the Twin Assassins is a star encircled by 4 planets. This will be stamped on your right cheek in silver ink.' Chaos told us. 'Wow, Chaos, we've missed a lot for sure, any way we need a new mission and why do we need a tattoo?' Mist asked, as soon as she was done I said 'Will it hurt?' 'Well, you need a tattoo so everyone knows you are a part of my forces, yes, it will hurt, and I will tell you your mission later. Now Tide, come here.' I walked up to him as he took out a new stamper and pressed into my cheek and I felt a burning sensation and then it died away. I heard Mist gasp as the tattoo appeared on her cheek. 'You two will be going to planet Earth to recruit two or three demigods. You will pose as two new demigods.' Chaos said. 'What the Hades? Chaos, we are not going back there! Ever!' Mist and I shouted in unison. ' I knew you were going to say that, so I made a compromise, once you complete your mission, I will tell you your name. Your real names.' Chaos proposed. The reason we were chosen for this mission is because, like all twin assassins in the army of Chaos, we are immortal, and we can shape shift. ' I'll do it' I told Chaos 'My identity is worth that' Mist said. 'Great. I want Mist posing as a 12 year old daughter of Hermes. Tide, you will pose as a 15 year old son of Hermes. The first demigod you will retrieve for me is ' Chaos consulted his list 'Thalia Grace, Hunter Of Artemis. The Hunters will be at camp for the solstice in 2 days.' I gasped in surprise! That name was familiar, but I could not place it. Maybe I will know when I see her.

FLASHBACK ENDS

And that's how Mist and I ended up being chased by the Minotaur as a 12 and 15 year old. I ran, dragging Mist, or as she will be known now, Alley behind me over the camp borders. I saw Peleus who was curled up around the tree, suddenly look up and breath fire, incinerating the Minotaur. 'Hello. What's your name?' asked a girl with brown hair and gray eyes. 'Mine is Sorcia Heyes. Please do not freak out because of what you saw. It will be explained.' She finished. 'I am Sam Lock, and that's my little sister Alley Lock.' I told her. 'Okay, Sam, Alley, please follow me to the Big House so you can meet Chiron and Mr. D.' she replied. [While they are at camp, I will be calling them Sam and Alley. With Chaos, Mist and Tide. And with Thalia and the other new people Annabeth and Percy. ] We followed Sorcia quickly, and before long arrived in front of the Big House. I walked along the rap around porch until I arrived to see the same pinochle table I remembered from 50 years ago. 'Hello, my name is Chiron, and I will be your instructor here at Camp Half-Blood.' 'I am Sam Lock, and this is my little sister Alley Lock. Could you please explain why a giant bull that stood on two legs was chasing us?' I told Chiron. 'Well, you see the Greek gods exist, you are the child of one of them. Judging by your description, that was probably the Minotaur. From your looks, blonde hair, blue eyes, I think you are either a child of Hermes, or one of the minor gods, possibly Iris. Your parent will claim you before the campfire tonight.' He told us. 'Sorcia, take them for a tour around camp. And show them to the Hermes cabin.' I pretended to pay attention, only snapping out of my reverie when we stopped in front of the Hermes cabin. Sorcia walked up and knocked on the door. 'What the Hades, Sorcia? I told you to leave us alone.' Said a familiar voice. 'Travis or Connor, whoever you are, I have two new demigods.' Sorcia answered impatiently. When the door still didn't open, she muttered a chant and told Alley and I 'daughter of Hecate.' That's why she was doing magic! She is a daughter of Hecate. The door popped open and a figure came into view. 'Forgot you were Hecate's kid. So, undetermined or claimed?' the kid past him, I saw that about half the bunks were empty, but there were two or three sleeping bags spread on the floor. 'Undetermined, now be good Travis' said Sorcia. 'This is Sam and Alley Lock.' 'Fine. Sam, Alley, get out your sleeping bags, you can have any space on the floor you want. Oh, and watch your stuff, we Hermes kids like to steal things. My name is Travis Stoll, my twin brother is Connor, and I am immortal. My brother and I run the half-blood deliveries for our father, Hermes.' Travis said. ' Sam and I steal things too! We stool someone's car keys once!' Alley piped up. 'Then maybe your one of us. Maybe not, still be careful with YOUR stuff.' Travis said. 'alley we track down hunters now and I get the feeling we know this guy and his brother, they fought in the war with us' I mind-thought to Alley/Mist. 'ditto we get thalia grace now then we are out of here' she replied. We edged out of the Hermes cabin. We ran across the courtyard, until we got to a fireplace, where a little girl sat. 'Hello, how are you? You must be lonely.' Alley told the girl. 'I am fine. Please stop by more often. I have a lot of visitors theses days.' She replied. I saw the huge line up behind us. We continued running until we reached the window of the Artemis cabin. Just as we reached the window and were about to climb in a big bong sounded. I saw Travis, or was it Connor, leading the Hermes kids into the dining pavilion. I hurried to catch up. I slipped into the line just as they entered the pavilion. I sat down at the table and picked up my glass and said 'coke'. 'Welcome heroes! Eat up! Now listen to Mr. D!' Chiron said as nymphs began coming out with food. 'Hello brats-I mean heroes. You have all annoyed me so I am cancelling the camp-fire tonight. Nymphs, serve me before you serve those brats.' Mr. D fumed. The nymphs rushed to serve him. 'Alley, you said you and Sam steal things? Good, cause I dare Alley to steal Chiron's pen, Sam I dare you to steal Mr. D's mini grape crusher.' Travis said. 'Accepted' Alley and I chimed. I snuck up to Mr. D and put my hand in his pocket grabbed the grape crusher, and slunk back to the table. I handed Travis the grape crusher and saw Alley returning with the pen clenched tightly in her fist. 'Wow! You actually did it! Only Hermes kids have ever been able to steal from Chiron or Mr. D!' Connor exclaimed. Mr. D sent a suspicious look at Hermes table, which meant he knew his grape crusher was missing. The table fell into silence, except for the sounds of chewing and crunching. After the whole pavilion was silent, Chiron stood up and announced 'Heroes, I'm going to call your cabin then you will report to the Big House. And, to make for missing the camp-fire tonight, tomorrow's campfire will be 2 hours instead of one!' Chiron took out a hat and dug his hand into it, pulling out a slip of paper. 'Athena, report to Big House.' Chiron waited until the Athena kids were in the Big House until calling out the next name ' Hermes, report to Big House.' I realized he had called Hermes and winced, standing up and walking at a snail's pace. I let the familiar landscape relax me until I practically ran into the Big House. We lined up single file and threaded into the rooms assigned to us. Now that I knew what to look for, I saw that the older kids snuck out of their rooms and went to the alcove under the stairs, seeming to disappear. I zoned out until Chiron walked in and put a spoon in my mouth before I even knew he was there. I swallowed quickly and said 'Hello Chiron!' He didn't reply just tried to put the spoon in my mouth again, but I shut it quick and said 'Nice try, but I hate peanut butter.' 'How did you figure it out with one spoonful? Your sister did the exact same thing.'He replied, this time seceding in getting the spoon in my mouth. I swallowed and jumped the balcony, noticing Alley was there waiting. 'Come on. Let's go grab Thalia Grace.'

What do you think? I hope you like this chapter! I would like to thank my reviewers lovetoread1998 and FableWolf! Thanks guys! Now please review!

Sincerely,

Arya Shadeslayer.


	3. I Find My Best Friend

Hey guys! Im so sorry about not updating recently! On with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, because I am not in my forties(or whatever age Rick is), and I am not a guy.

Chapter 3: I Find My Best Friend

Annabeth/Alley/Mist's P.O.V. [DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING! DID YOU?]

I looked at Thalia Grace's file. 'This hero fought in the titan war, is a daughter of Zeus. Apparently her best friend is someone named Annabeth Chase, so I propose we pretend we have Chase, and threaten to kill her if she doesn't cooperate.' I told my best friend, Tide. 'Sounds like a plan.' He replied. I looked up at sky, it was the sky the old me would have hated, but I loved it just fine now, plus, Grace will be weaker as there is no moon tonight. 'So, we kick down the window, put a gag in her mouth, if she wakes up before we tie her up, we threaten Chase if she doesn't cooperate.' I said, giving Tide more detail. The Artemis cabin loomed up in front of us, casting a brilliant light over the area around the cabin. I listened intently, but I heard no voices. I walked up to the window, pried it open and leaped into the lieutenant's private room. I heard a faint swish as Tide leaped in behind me. I crept up to the double bed, hearing even breathing. I removed a sound proof gag from my pocket, and expertly shoved it in Grace's mouth, after checking to make sure she was indeed Thalia Grace. I heard the even breathing stop in a rush and saw eyes pop open. Quickly, I held my knife to her throat and hissed 'Listen up, Grace. We have your best friend, Chase, if you don't cooperate we will kill her.' Immediately, her frenzied kicks stopped, and she allowed us to tie her up. I grabbed her head, while Tide took her feet. We leaped out the window and shut it, then, we went into the forest. Once their, I put on a pair of handcuffs and untied her bonds, then handcuffed her right ankle to me, and left to Tide. Then, in a flash of light, we disappeared. I saw Ulrak appear around me, revealing the familiar scenery of home base. I took off the gag, but she remained silent. 'It's okay, you can talk now.' Tide told her with a goofy smile. 'Oh, and' I was rudely interrupted by Chaos speaking over the speaker. 'Mist, Tide, and Thalia Grace, report to Throne Room.' 'How did he know my name?' asked Thalia, a glimmer of fear shining in her eyes. 'No need to be afraid, we won't hurt you.' Tide promised. Then we started walking, and as we passed the Garden of Immortal Warriors, I detected a glimmer, but when I looked again, it wasn't there. I decided that since I am touching Thalia, I saw the glimmer that shields the Garden from those non-immortal troops of Chaos. While I was contemplating all this, we arrived at the front door to the Throne Room. I un-cuffed her ankles and lead her into the Throne Room for the first time. 'Welcome Thalia' boomed a loud voice. 'Who are you?' Thalia asked in a timid voice. 'Why my child, I am Chaos, father of all races, creator of the universe, commonly known as the void, and founder of the Peace Knights.' 'Wow' Really? I said the same thing in my mind! 'Yes, wow, and I would like you to join my knights, Thalia Grace, of the planet Earth.' Chaos said. 'What happens if I refuse?' she asked a little more boldly. 'I will erase your memory of tonight, and you will wake up in the morning as if nothing had happened. But Thalia Grace, one day you will join my knights. Whether it's now or in a hundred years, or your reincarnation, you will join me, I will not give up.' He proclaimed. 'I accept, Lord Chaos.' She decided. 'Very well now say I promise to protect the galaxy from wrong ,I accept godhood from Chaos, I will take whatever position my lord Chaos has given me, and I will allow him to see my best position. I, say your name, do swear.' 'I promise to protect the galaxy from wrong ,I accept godhood from Chaos, I will take whatever position my lord Chaos has given me, and I will allow him to see my best position. I, Thalia Grace, do swear.' The brightest light I ever saw shone over her in electric blue, the word 'Elemental' shining out. 'The Elemental Corps! Congratulations, here is every thing you need to know. But for now, I want you to return to Camp Half-Blood.' Her eyes grew unfocused as all the information flooded into her. This would probably be the last time she remembered her name, because certain corps, like Twin Assassins, and Elementals, do not remember their name. 'Thalia Grace, that was the last time you will hear your true name. I name you Storm.' Again, her eyes grew unfocused, but this time with loss, because, in all of her memories, her name was Storm. 'Mist, Tide, I want you to return to Camp Half-Blood, and fetch me Arya Rainbow, Daughter of Iris, it is her destiny to become a god, so she will do it illegally, accept my offer, or save the world.' Chaos gave us our new assignment. 'Oh and Storm, we don't really have your best friend.' I told her as we left the Throne Room. She didn't react, just said 'I know. I knew the second Chaos said 'Peace Knights'' ' I forget the name of the girl who helped defeat Kronos, do you remember?' 'Yeah, I do, her name was Mist.' 'NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO' I howled, distraught. I had thought that I would be able to hear my name if someone said it, but obviously I was wrong. Still, I kept my worries to myself. 'What's wrong?' Storm asked. 'I knew her really well, but I couldn't hear her name, so that means she's in the army, and I can't find her.' With a flash, we returned to the woods of Camp Half-Blood, and Tide and I returned to the forms of Alley and Sam Lock. 'Storm, we are Alley and Sam Lock, okay? Just for emergencies!' 'Ditto.' she replied. 'Getting this Arya person shouldn't be too hard.' Tide mused. 'we can get her tomorrow night.' 'Why not tonight?' I pointed out. Tide let out a laugh and pointed behind me, I blushed in embarrassment when I realized the sun would come up in an hour or so. 'Come on, let's get an hour of sleep.' I said. 'You know, when this is all over, me and you, we'll go to The SunRise Café back home.' Tide proclaimed. 'Ditto.' I said. And so I followed Tide back to Hermes cabin to get my one hour of beauty sleep.

Hey, guys, I finished this chapter a long time ago when I did not know proper grammar, so I am going to leave the first three like that, and the chapters after this one will be better, I promise. Second, I change my name a lot, it used to be AlwaysHasAPlan, and Arya Annabeth Shadeslayer, but now it is ThePrincessOfRavenclaw, and might change again in the near future. Please review. I know that a lot of people are reading and not reviewing. Thanks to my reviewers for chapter 2: Brownies, and killerpizza504.

Your favourite author,

ThePrincessOfRavenclaw


End file.
